INFO
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Just read and you'll understand.
1. Announcement

Hey, minna-san...

If you reading this, then you should know, that I deleted most of my CFV fanfic.

Dr. Tom: What?! But, why?!

I'm going to rewrite them all (especially Vanguard: Mokushiroku no Sekai)... Then combine all of them!

Dr. Tom: ... How?

Well... Let's see.

Remember ' _The Vanguard Fighter Apprentice_ '? (no?) Takuto sent Florence, Layfon, and Neridah to the past to protect the three clans from void. The keyword is: **Time-Travel**

Next is ' _Hogwarts Vanguard_ '. Aichi got a letter to study in Hogwarts. The keyword is: **Magical-School**

Then, ' _Daydream Sanctuary_ '. Aichi seperated with Kai and Misaki, so he went to find them together with Neridah and Layfon who were looking for Florence. The keyword is: **Dimension-Travel** (based on Kingdom Hearts)

Next, we have ' _Vanguard: Mokushiroku no Sekai_ '. The 'Guardians of Elements' have to find their apprentice ((failed) rewritten version of Vanguard Fighter Apprentice). The keyword is: **Dimension-Travel** and **Survival-Universe**

Lastly, we have ' _DanganRonpa: Vanguard of Hope and the Audition of Despair_ '. The keyword is: **Mass-Murdering** and **Murderer-Mysteries**

I guess that's all...

Also I'm still a bit angry because Animax won't show _Legion Mate_ (huff!)

So...

I give you my new fanfic...

 **A Symphony of a Vanguard**

It's format like a visual-novel.

Here I give you the preview of the first page.

Dr. Tom: (whispered to the readers) She got that idea after reading a HetaOni fanfic.


	2. Preview

**Loading game 'Page 001'...**

 **Loading complete.**

.

.

Your name is Aichi Sendou. You have soft blue hair and blue eyes. Eventhough you have a 'cute' face, but almost every parts covered with bruises. You wear a light bluelong-sleeves t-shirt and dark blue shorts, also white socks and light orange shoes.

Right now, you're sitting on on the swing as you move it back and forth slowly. The wind blew softly. You closed your eyes then opened it again as you looked at the blue sky.

"Aichi!"

You turned toward the sound and saw two kids, both of them are a bit older than you, maybe a year or two. One of them is a boy with brown hair that spiked to the left and green eyes. He wears a white blazer over a light purple long-sleeves shirt, dark blue trousers, and dark green shoes. The other kid is a girl with lavender hair that reached her hips and blue eyes similar to yours. She wears blue dress and pink shoes.

"Kai! Misaki!" you yelled as you smiled. You get off from the swing then ran toward. Slowly, your body started to grow into a teen of sixteen, but you didn't feel a thing. You blinked as saw Kai and Misaki suddenly changed into seventeen years old version of them.

You stopped in front of them. Kai and Misaki smiled at you. They stepped away, and you saw you other friends: Miwa, Kourin, Ren, Gaillard, Naoki, Leon, and Kamui. All of them are smiling at you.

"Hey, Aichi." You turned toward Misaki. "Wanna play a game?" she asked.

"What game?" you asked excitedly. It's been a long time since they last play a game together. Usually now they spend most of their time studying.

"Just a little game of tag," said Misaki with a smile. She then touched your nose. "And you're it!"

"Just close your eyes then count 'till three, 'kay?" you looked at Kai, who's now stood next to Misaki with a smile on his face. Wow... Kai rarely smiled.

You nodded excitedly, then covered your own eyes with your hands. You started to count.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

You opened your eyes with a big smile on your face.

But...

Why the sky is red?

Why you're standing in a middle of an abandon city?

Why there are blood everywhere?

Where is everyone?

"Guys..." You called as you cupped your hands around your mouth. Slowly your feet started to move. You covered your nose with you hand, the scent of blood around you really making you feel like you're going to puke.

"Everyone..." You called again. Still no answered. "Where could they be?" you asked to yourself. You walked some more, until you found something.

A hand, sticking out from an alley.

"Who's that?" you asked to yourself. As you approach the hand, you couldn't but to feel a bit worry and sacred.

You looked at the alley.

Like blood just stopped flowing inside you.

It was Misaki, leanning against the alley wall covered in blood.

"Misaki," you called as you crouched down then touched her upper right arms.

Cold.

Misaki... is **dead**?

You immediately jumped and took some steps back. "This can't be happening!" you tried to calm yourself. You gripped your hair. "This isn't real!" You eyes widened. "The others!"

You ran as fast as you can through the empty street. In your head, you kept on asking what's going on and how could this happen. You suddenly stopped.

Not far from where you standing, there're Leon, Gaillard and Rekka laid on the street. Blood came out from their chest and stomach.

 **They're dead too.**

"Wh-What?" You suddenly heard the sound of sobbing. You ran toward the sound, leaving your three friend corpses behind.

You found out the source of the sound. It can from inside the small house near the trijunction.

Slowly you walked toward the house, then opened the door...

Inside you saw...

Naoki and Kourin laid on a matress, and Ren crying on Naoki's chest. Kourin eyes covered with bloodied bandages..

"Don't leave me alone again..." whispered Ren between his sobs. That means...

 **Naoki and Kourin is dead too.**

You ran from the house. Running away. Not looking where you're going, you tripped because of a hole on the street. Your face hit the street pretty hard. You sat up and wiped your forehead, only to feel something sticky. You pulled back you hand.

There's blood on your hand.

You're bleeding.

You shook you head. There's no time to worry about yourself. You have to find...

You raised your head...

Across from where you sat, you saw them...

 **Kai and Miwa.**

Miwa's head rested on Kai's shoulder, and Kai's head rested on Miwa's. Blood came out from their mouth and back of their head.

 **They're both dead too.**

Tears started to came out on its out from your eyes.

All of your friends...

All of them...

Are **dead**!

You gripped you head and let out a frustrated scream. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" you yelled. "NO! NO!"

"Aichi..." You raised your head quickly.

You saw your little sister, Emi Sendou, stood far away from you. Both hands behind her back, smiling softly with eyes filled with sadness. But you found something weird.

Why there's like sparkle around her?

You looked at her feet...

Where's her feet?!

Something clicked i your mind.

 **She's fading away!**

"EMI!" you shouted as you ran toward her. "DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!"

"You'll be fine Aichi," she whispered. Now her hips and lower hands disappeared. "I'll never leave you." Her stomach and chest disappeared. "You have to stay strong in this twisted world." Her head disappeared.

"NO!"

That's when the ground bellow you suddenly shattered.

You fell into darkness.

.

.

 **Go to page 002!**

.

.

 **Page 001 complete!**

 **Review to save game.**


End file.
